Black Butler Truth Or Dare!
by ThatxBritishxGirl
Summary: Watch the cast of black butler suffer the pain of truth or dare! If you want to guest star then please ask!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hi, this is-

Grell: BLACK BUTLER TRUTH OR DARE!

Me: Grell, did you really need to shout?

Grell: But it makes everything sound exiting...

Me: Grell, Sebastian is taking a shower!

Grell: *Sprints out of the room*

Sebastian: My lady, aren't you going to introduce us?

Me: Nah, too lazy, do it yourself

Everyone Except Me: *sweat drop*

Me: What?

Ciel: Hello, I am Ciel Phantomhive, Head of the Phantomhives.

Sebastian: My name is Sebastian, butler to the Phantomhives.

Alois: I AM ALOIS TRANCY, HEAD OF THE TRANCYS AND ALSO THE ONLY GUY THAT WEARS BOOTY SHORTS!

Me: Alois...*sweat drop*

Claude: I'm Claude, butler to the Trancys.

Grell: Sel-Chan, Sebastian wasn't in the shower...Oh hi! I'm Grell, the most fabulous Shinigami EVER!

Undertaker: Hehehehehe, I'm Undertaker, the legendary Shinigami.

Ronald: Hi! I'm another Shinigami, one with a lawnmower,!

! !Will: Grell, I don't want to work overtime, Hello, I am William T. Spears.

Me: The Shinigami with a weird long, pointy thing...

Hannah: I probably won't be appearing much, but I'm Hannah,

maid to the Trancys

Me: IF I ADD ANYONE ELSE THEN I'LL INTRODUCE THEM

:Grell: If you want to guest star then please say in the comments ^3^u


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hi, Welcome to-

Everyone Else: BLACK BUTLER TRUTH OR DARE!

Me: *sweat drop*

Grell: Hiiiii~

Me: Grell, I'm not brushing your hair again...

Grell: But-

Ciel: Shut. The hell. Up.

Me: *pouting* Meanie.

Alois: BOOTY SHORRRRTTTTTSSSSS!

Claude: Your Highness, Do you wish to quiet down?

Alois: *slaps Claude*

Me: ...

Sebastian: I do hope Lizzy isn't here...

Lizzie: CCCCCIIIIIIEEEEEEELLLLLLLLL

Ciel: Oh, god...

Me: LIZZIE, GET OUT!

Lizzie: T3T You're so mean Sel-Chan.

Me: No I'm not...

Jasmine: Helluuuu

Me: Who are you?

Jasmine: I don't know, you added me.

Me: Well I guess I must be really bored then...

Grell: Sel-Chan?

Me: Yes?

Grell: Tell Reader-Chan what you made this chapter for.

Me: Oh, yeah...

Ronald: SHE WANTS TO TELL YOU ALL THAT-

Me: RONALD SHUT UP!

*Me and Ronald get into a catfight*

Grell: Well, Reader-Chan, What Sel-Chan wanted to say is-

Me: I want to say, can you please put some truths or dares ~ and don't make them really long!

Everyone: BAIIIIII~~


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hello, and welcome to-

*a moment passes by*

Me: Anyone?

Ciel: Doesn't Grell usually say it?

Me: Grell's eating a cupcake...

Undertaker: Hehehehehe, what flavour?

Grell: *coughing up cupcake* Red- *cough* Velvet.

Me: GIMMEEEEEEEE

(I'm a Grell fangirl, don't judge.)

Grell: MINE!

Me: GIMMEE

Will: *Pokes us both with his stick thing*

Me and Grell: OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW

Will: Stop arguing *cupcake lands on his face*

Me: PFAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Will: I hate you.

Me: ONTO THE DARES.

*A winged catgirl walks in* Nyaaan~ Hello there, Kuro Cast! I come bearing gifts and dares! *grabs one of the many parcels with her purple cat tail*

For Sebby-senpai, I have some talking kittens, for Mey-rin, I have glasses that are far more effective and unbreakable. Finni, I brought you a phoenix chick. I was hoping you could raise it. Ciel, I brought some special tea. And now for dares/truths. Alois, in my timeline, you did some very bad things to me. Including starvation, beatings, and attempted rape. No presents for you! You are dared to fight my army of Pikachus. No help from Claude. Sebastian, would you eat a catgirl's soul? Also, why would you let a tiger chew on your head? Claude, I challenge you to a karaoke battle! The song is Koneko no Payapaya! Bonus points if you wear Miku's outfit from said song and do the dance. You might get a free pass out of a truth or dare. After that, I must make sure Grell doesn't go near Sebby-senpai. I'm always watching, Sutcliff. Mind If I just hang about in the rafters? Cuz' I smell some mice. Bye now! *chases after a random butterfly*

Me: Wait, does this mean you want to guest star?

Grell: I think...

Me: She didn't leave her name...I'll call her Neko-Chan!

Neko-Chan: Nyaannn~ Hii.

Me: OKAY, SEBASTIAN, HERE IS YOUR GIFT.

Sebastian: ERMAHGERD NEKO-CHAN I LOVE YOUUUUUUU!

Mey-Rin: *drops the glasses* NOOOOOOOO!

Neko-Chan: They're unbreakable...

Mey-rin: Oh, Nice. ^_^

Finny: Awwwww, He's so cute! I hope he doesn't die like my birdie T_T

Ciel: Sebastian, prepare the tea.

Sebastian: Puni-Puni (so soft)

Ciel: SEBASTIAN!

Alois: But... Fine, so I tried to rape you ONCE, Can I still have a gift?

Neko-Chan: NO.

Me: Okay, enough gifts, TIME FOR DARES *creepy smile*

Neko-Chan: Help.

:

(sorry about that space, I'm writing on my IPad so stuff might come out weird...)

Sebastian: No, I would not eat a cat girls soul because I would never sign a contract with one.

Me: Claude?

Claude: No.

Me: Do it.

Claude: No.

Me: DO ITTTT.

Claude: No.

Me: Alois?

Alois: Gladly, CLAUDE, DO IT OR I'LL WHOP YOUR ASS!

Claude: Yes, Your Highness.

Me: *Pushes Claude into a room*

Claude: *Comes out looking like Miku-Chan*

Miku: ERMAHGERD, COSPLAYERRRRR!

Claude: T_T

Neko-Chan: BATTLE. NOW.

*After a HILARIOUS battle of the songs*

Undertaker: PHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA THAT WAS BRILLIANT!

Grell: But...

Me: GRELL, YOU ARE MINEEEE.

Neko-Chan: *Death glare to Grell*

Grell: *Pulls out chainsaw*

Me: NAUGHTY GRELL ^

Grell: Fineeeeee.

Neko-Chan: *Chasing after butterfly*

Finny: NO!

Neko-Chan: Finny, Shhhhhh.

Finny: T_T Don't kill it...

Bardroy: OI! Sel-Chan, Why didn't ya' add me?

Me: Ermmm...

Bardroy: *Chases after me*

Me: JESUS, HE'S FAST!

Everyone Else: SEE YOU NEXT TIME, ON BLACK BUTLER, TRUTH OR DARE!

Me: GUYSSSSS, HELLLLLPPPPPP!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Helloo~

Ronald: WELCOME TO-

Me: GODDAMNIT, RONALD, SHUT UPP!

Grell: BLACK BUTLER, TRUTH OR DARE!

Me: *In another catfight with Ronald.*

(I have nothing against Ronald, he's one of my favourite shinigami's)

Ronald: YOU HAVE A RIGHT TO REMAIN-

Me: DAMN YOU, RONALD!

Ciel: Anyway, onto the truth or dares, we have the same person as last time...

Me: HER NAME IS KISEKIIIIIIII!

*The same catgirl walks in again and knocks out Baldroy.* Nyaan! My name is Kiseki. Alois, it was more than one time. Sebastian, please pet me! I need a petting. And possibly a hug. Someone left an M rated yaoi fic on one of my devices and I think I might be mentally scarred. Please make the scary fangirls go away... Mew. Now Grell, let's have a duel. Winner gets Sebby! BTW Sebby, you has no say in this. Be warned though, you haven't a slight chance against a fully fledged Nekogami. (Cat god) Beware my Seven Tails technique! *A cat fight (No pun intended) between Grell and Kiseki breaks out.* Somehow, beating reapers are too easy. Claude, let's have another song battle. This time, it's Kitsune no Yomeiri. A very fast song might I add. Sel-dono, feel free to look it up on YouTube. Ciel, are you aware that Sebby has kept at least 13 cats in his wardrobe? I also heard you have a mouse problem. Might I help with that? *Sees a yarn ball* Ooh!

Me: You need to battle Claude, SO GET OUT HERE!

Kiseki: Hii~ Nyan :3

Me: Brb, I gotta pee...

Grell: Too much information.

*after my pee break*

Sebastian: My lady, why did you take so long?

Me: Well, I was texting...

Kiseki: ANYWAY.

Me: SEBASTIAN. PET HER. NOW.

Sebastian: With pleasure. *Pets Kiseki*

Kiseki: ERMAHGERD, THANK YOUUUUUUU!

Me: Grell, you are needed for a duel...

Grell: *Reading Fanfic* ...And then...we kissed~

Me: Grell, WTF...

Grell: Yes, my dear~

Kiseki: DUEEEELLLLLL!

Me: Grell, no death synths, Kiseki, no strangling...

*After one long duel*

Grell: OWOWOWOWOWOW!

Kiseki: Hehehehehe.

Me: SpiderMan?

Claude: What?

Me: Do it.

Claude: No.

Me: YOU DARE DISOBEY ME?!

Dagger: Excuse me, if I may interrupt, where is Miss. Beast?

Me: I dunno, I think she might be on the toilet... Anyway, DO IT CLAUDE!

Claude: NOOOOOO T_T

Me: DO ITTTT!

Claude: Fine.

Me: Really? *o*

Claude: No.

Me: I HATE YOU, CLAUDE!

Alois: FOR GOD'S SAKE, CLAUDE, DO IT.

*after, yet another song battle*

Me: Well, Ciel did you know about those cats?

Ciel: WHAT?! NO! SEBASTIAN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!

Joker: *Makes flowers appear from stick thing*

Me: ERMAHGERD, MAGICCCC!

Everyone: *SweatDrop*

Me: What? It's magic okay!

Grell: TaTa~


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Okay, by now you should know what They're going to say...

Everyone else: WELCOME TO-

Me: NAUGHTY!

Grell: Sel-Chan?~

Me: Yes, Grell-San?

Grell: Time for the truth or dares...

Me: Oh, yeah, this one-

Ronald: THIS ONE'S FROM CHEESE OF THE-

Me: GODDAMNIT RONALD!

Ronald: I WONT LET YOU WIN THIS TIME!

Me: YES YOU GODDAMN WILL!

Ronald: NOOOOOO!

Me: JUST ACCEPT THAT YOU'RE A WIMP!

Ronald: YOU'RE THE WIMP!

Grell: By the way, Kiseki is now a proper member of Black Butler Truth Or Date~

Me: DARE! TRUTH OR DARE!

Ronald: *Tackles me*

Me: DAMN YOUUUUUU!

Ciel: For god's sake..

Kiseki: THE DARES ARE FROM CHEESE OF THE NILE!

Sel-Chan: make out with alois  
Alois: don't rape Sel-Chan  
Sebastian: swap places with ciel for a chapter  
Ciel: do whatever Sebastian wants  
Grell: wear green for a chapter

Cheese out~

Me: Wait, WHAT?!

Alois: Heheeh *smirking*

Kiseki: NO RAPING, ALOIS!

Alois: ;-;

Kiseki: DO ITTT!

Alois: *Pulls me into a room*

*A few bangs are heard from outside*

Everyone: *Sweatdrop*

Kiseki: Sebastian?

Sebastian: Yes?

Kiseki: Ciel?

Ciel: What?

Kiseki: Swap.

*A few more bangs are heard from outside*

Kiseki: What is he doing to her?!

Grell: *Pushes Sebastian and Ciel into a room*

*They both come out in eachothers clothes*

Kiseki: PAHAHAAHAH!

Sebastian: This is very tight, my lord.

Ciel: SEBASTIAN, THIS IS HUGE!

*More bangs*

Kiseki: I'll give me' a few more minuits...

Sebastian: Do I still have to call him 'my lord?'

Kiseki: No, but Ciel has to call you ' my lord'

Ciel: Damnit.

Sebastian: Ciel?

Ciel: Yes, my lord?

Sebastian: go to the animal shelter and pick up 7 cats.

Ciel: *Goes to the animal shelter*

Kiseki: *Opens the door to the room that me and Alois were in*

Me: *Hair messed the hell up* Help...

Alois: *Smirking*

Grell: WHAT DID YOU DO TO SEL-CHAN?!

Alois: *Still smirking*

Kiseki: DID YOU RAPE HER?!

Alois: Hehehe...Maybe...

Ciel: *Comes back sneezing* I'm *Achoo!* Alergic to cats *Achoo!*

Me: Grell?

Grell: *Hugging me* Yes~?

Me: For the next chapter... You have to wear green...

Grell: *Pulls out chainsaw*

Me: Put it away...

Grell: Fineeeeee.

Me: By the way~ I have a cold...

Grell: Take your medicine~

Me: NO!

Grell: NOW!

Me: YOU'RE NOT MY MUM!

Grell: CLOSE ENOUGH THOUGH!

Me: ID RATHER KISS YOU THAN TAKE MY MEDICINE!

Grell: But...

Me: Wait, I _want_ to kiss you...

Grell: Yay!

Me: ID RATHER KISS RONALD THAT TAKE IT!

Ronald: SHUT UP!

Me: NOOOOOO!

Ronald: BUT IM CUTE!

ME: I GODDAMN AGREE, BUT YOU'RE SO FRIGGIN' ANNOYING!

Ronald: SAYS YOU!

Me: IM KAWAII AF!

Ronald: NO YOU'RE NOT!

Grell: Yes she is~

Me: HA!

Ronald: FINE THEN!

Me: DONT GIVE ME SASS!

Ronald: ILL GIVE YOU AS MUCH SASS AS I WANT!

Me: NO YOU WONT!

Will: You're making the chapter too long.

Me And Ronald: YOU DONT HAVE A SAY IN THIS, WILL!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: I'm Tired...

Grell: Sel-Chan~ you need to present the show~

Me: Whyyyyyyy?

Grell: Because you have to.

Me: Fine, welcome to-

Ronald: BLACK BUTLER TRUTH OR DARE!

Me: I give up...

Ronald: Awww ;3;

Kiseki: I HAZ DARES!

Hello again, and time for tor- I mean truths and dares. *Kisses Sebby* Chuuu! Sebastian-senpai, did you know I has a cat form as well? *poofs into a lilac winged kitten* Do you like it, nya? Alois, you still have yet to fight my army of Pikachus. Fight. Them. Now. Claude, do you know what cats do to spiders? We eat them of course. I say, you look rather delicious right now. You has one of two choices. 1) Be eaten by me or 2) Be thrown to the pit of rabid fangirls. Tick, tock. Me and Sebby-senpai have all of eternity, but you don't. Bard, let's have a cooking contest. There is only one rule; you have to incorporate seafood of some kind. *Makes a very large platter of sushi and sashimi. There is even sashimi-don (Sashimi bowl)* Raw fish is my specialty. Nuff' said. Now Alois, as punishment for not taking the Pikachus like a man, you are to eat all of the raw fish. I'm the one force feeding you. *restrains the perv with four tails, then uses the other three to pretty much shove the fish into his mouth.* For Alois, there is a good chance of him dying from too much fish. Then again, I eat twice as much as this in one day. Wonder where it all goes. Ooh, rabbit. Tasty! *pounces on the rabbit*

Alois: I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT THE PIKACHUS.

Me: DO IT.

Kiseki: DO IT.

Grell: DO IT.

Everyone Except Alois And Claude: DO IT.

Alois: FINE.

Me: Really?~

Alois: *Smirks* Maybe...

Kiseki: SICK PERVERT!

Alois: I'LL FIGHT THEM.

*Alois Tries To Fight The Pikachus*

Me: *Eating waffles*

Kiseki: SEL-CHAN!

Me: *Cough* WHAT?!

Kiseki: WHY ARE YOU EATING WAFFLES?!

Me: BECAUSE THERE'S NO SUSHI ANYWHERE.

Kiseki: WAIT UNTIL ME AND BARDROY HAVE THE COOKING CONTEST.

Me: FINE.

Kiseki: Now, Claude, you have the two choices.

Claude: Fangirls.

*Me And Kiseki Push Him Into The Pit*

Fangirls: AGXFSGSGHAGSGWHSGWGH!

Claude: *Disapears into the pool of fangirls*

Me: ...

Kiseki: ...

Me: Should we help him?

Kiseki: No.

Me: BARDROY. SEAFOOD. NOW.

Bardroy: *Attempts to make sushi and somehow burns it*

Me: BARDROY, HOW DID YOU BURN IT?!

Bardroy: I used me flameflower...

Me: Can I eat your sushi, Kiseki?

Kiseki: K then...

Me: *Stuffs face full of sushi*

*Alois Comes Back, Bruised and Scraped*

Kiseki: HA!

Alois: Hmph.

Kiseki: *Stuffs Alois's face full of the burnt sushi*

Alois: AFSHSHAKJJSJEHRHBABAGD..

Me: NEVER. TRY. TO. RAPE. ME. AGAIN.

Alois: OKAY, OKAY!

Kiseki: *Pounces on rabbit*

Me: KISEKI, THAT WAS MY RABBIT!

Kiseki: Dammit...

Ronald: IMMA BARBIE GIRL, IN A BARBIE WOO-OORLD, LIFE IN PLASTIC, ITS FANTASTIC.

Me: RONALD, SHUT UP!

Ronald: GET OUT OF MY ROOM.

Me: THEN SHUT UP.

Ronald: I'M PRACTICING MY FAVOURITE SONG.

Me: Weirdo...

Ronald: SAYS YOU.

Me: GO EAT YOURSELF.

Ronald: SEE WHAT IM SAYING?

Me: SHUT UP.

Ronald: GO AWAY.

Grell: *Eating pizza*

Kiseki: GIMMEEEEEEEE.

Grell: NO.


	7. Chapter 7

Me: KISEKI, I REQUEST PIZZA.

Kiseki: Yes, your highness.

Claude: THATS MY LINE!

Kiseki: I thought you hot devoured by fangirls...

Claude: ...

Alois: Heheheh...

Me: PIZZA!

Grell: *Brings pizza*

Me: MINE! *Glomps Grell*

Sebastian: Atleast it's not me...

Ciel: DO THE DARES.

Ronald: *Flirting with random girl*

Me: OI! RANDOM GIRL, RONALD LIKES TO SING 'IMMA BARBIE GIRL' IN HIS ROOM.

Random Girl: I... Have to go..

Ronald: I HATE YOU.

Me: You know you love me ;3

Ronald: SHUT UP.

Ciel: GODDAMNIT, IM NOT REPEATING MYSELF.

Hi guys~! Let me introduce myself, my name is BlackButlerFan13 but my real name is Mara which means 'Goddess of Death'. (I'm shy and half reaper~!) How are you enjoying the show so far? Truths:  
Ciel: How's life? Want to hang out sometime? The biggest worry you have to look out for is my sister. Also, you're taller than me by an inch.  
Sebastian: Hi. Would you like a kitten? Her name's Bluebell, since blue is the color of her eyes.  
Ronald: Ronnie-kun~! *hugs* Was it true what you said? Do you really love me for me? I love you my boyfriend!  
Dares:  
Sebastian: Play Slenderman with William.  
Grell: Scare my sister. DO NOT kill her! Tell her that's what she gets for locking me in the closet. FOR FIVE HOURS!  
Ronald: Kiss me. Anywhere you want just NO French kissing. I don't like it. *hugs* I love you.  
Author-Chan: Have an anime Marathon with me. You can choose the first anime! *hands you a plate of your favorite cookies* ENJOY!  
Thanks for hanging out with me guys!

Ciel: WHAT?! IM TALLER THAN SOMEONE?! DREAM COME TRUE!

Me: *Sweatdrop*

Kiseki: Sebastian. You have received a parcel...

Sebastian: ERMAHGERD KITTENNNNNNNNSSSSXZZSSNEHEJSJ!

Me: Ronald, is it true?

Ronald: She didn't see me with that girl right?

Me: PHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Ronald: Shut up...

Me: NO.

Kiseki: PLAY ITT.

*Sebastian And William Play Slenderman In a Dark Room*

Me: *Opens the door to find William in Sebastian's chest* GUYS! WHAT THE HELL?!

William: ...

Sebastian: Eheheh...

William: I wasn't scared.

Ronald: YES. YOU. SO. WERE.

William: I'LL ASK PEOPLE TO GIVE YOU OVERTIME.

Ronald: NOOOOO.

Me: Shhhhh...

Ronald: *Whispering* Why?

Me: Grell's about to scare Mara.

*Mara's Sister Walks Out And Is Jumpscared By Grell*

Grell: PHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH.

Me: Very well done.

Grell: OUO

Me: Stop.

Grell: ...

Me: RONALD. KISS HER.

Ronald: *Kisses Mara on the hand*

Kiseki: Oooooo.

Ronald: I'm a gentleman.

Me: _Suree..._

Ronald: SHUT UP, I AM.

Kiseki: SEL-CHAN, YOUR TURN.

Me: Ahem, COOKIESSSSSS *Noms the cookies*

Kiseki: What's the first anime?

Me: *Still Nomming*

Kiseki: FIRST ANIME?!

Me: Black Butler ,

Kiseki: But..

Me: YOU HAVE BEEN SHUSHED.

Kiseki: I-

Me: DO NOT QUESTION THE SHUSH.

Kiseki: Okay th-

Me: I SAID YOU WERE SHUSHED.

Grell: Don't talk. Hint hint.

Ciel: *Throwing up rainbows because he's taller than someone*

Me: ...

Sebastian: ...

Alois: ...

Claude: ...

Grell: ...

Ronald: ...

William: ...

Kiseki: ...

Undertaker: Heheheh...

Me: YOU JUST HAD TO RUIN THE MOMENT.

Mara: I REQUEST AN ANIME MARATHON.

Me: FINE.


	8. Chapter 8

Me: SO GUESS WHAT.

Everyone: What?

Me: I MADE A WHOLE FRICKIN' CHAPTER, BUT IT DIDN'T SAVE.

Kiseki: That's just sad.

Me: THANK YOU.

Grell: Sel-Chan, will you do the honours of telling Reader-Chan who the first dares are from?

Me: They're from Chibi Gurl...

Chibi gurl is here.

i dare everyone to play Seven Minutes In Heaven.

Ciel: No.

Me: Pleaseeeee.

Ciel: No.

Alois: Come onnnn.

Ciel: No.

Sebastian: Please bochan?

Ciel: No.

Me: *Pulls out knife* Oh really?

Ciel: FINE.

Grell: UNDERTAKER. HAT.

Undertaker: Heheheh.

*Everyone Puts Something Into The Hat*

Grell: SEL-CHAN. YOU GO FIRST.

Me: *Pulls out a shoelace* Wait, what?

Ronald: THATS MINE.

Me: WHAT?!

Ronald: DONT PUT ME IN A ROOM WITH HER.

Me: WHAT HE SAID.

Kiseki: *Pushes me and Ronald into a room*

Grell: Should we do a weird cutscene thing to into the room?

Kiseki: Ok...

~In The Room~

Ronald: *Smirking*

Me: Ronald, what are you thinking?

Ronald: You'll see.

Me: NO. DO. NOT. TOUCH. ME.

Ronald: I'LL TOUCH WHAT I WANT TO TOUCH.

Me: EXCEPT ME.

Ronald: *Pounces on me*

Me: RONALD. GET OFF ME.

Ronald: GIMME A KISS THEN.

Me: NO.

Ronald: I WANT A KISS.

Me: GO KISS SOME OTHER GIRL.

Ronald: NO.

~Back In The Truth Or Dare Room~

Kiseki: Seven minutes is up..

Grell: *Opens the door and she's Ronald ontop of me* (NOT IN A DIRTY WAY, YOU PERVERTS)

Me: RONALD.

Everyone: WHAT HAPPENED?!

Me: NOTHING.

Kiseki: Oh really?

Me: YES.

Grell: ANYWAY. WE HAVE TIME FOR ANOTHER LETTER.

)Me: NO. NO MORE.

Ronald: I NEVER GOT MY KISS.

Me: BECAUSE I SAID NO.

Ronald: DAMN YOU.

Me: SHUT UP.


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Sorry I haven't written for a while but I'm stuck with a cold...

Kiseki: OH NO. *sarcasm*

Me: SHUT UP, KISEKI.

Grell: YOU CAN'T BE SICK.

Me: BUT I AM.

Ronald: HA.

Me: Ronald, I have given up on you...

Ronald: *Tickles me*

Me: I'm not ticklish, just don't tickle my-

Ronald: *Tickles my feet* Feet?

Me: PHAHAHAHAHAHAH YES AHGAYEHWHNGDBHDHSHSNS.

Kiseki: So we didn't really get any comments so... Ronald did some...

Ronald: Heheheh.

Me: I WANNA READ THEM OUT.

Sel-Chan- Eat a whole bottle of salt

Kiseki- say ONLY meow for the rest of the chapter

Grell- Sensei-Sutcliff must kiss Sel-Chan

Thats it.

Me: I DONT WANNA EAT SALT.

Ronald: WHY?

Me: I-I'm... I don't like it?

Ronald: YES YOU DO. *Shoves salt down my throught*

Me: *Choking on salt* Jbwhaggagagaah.

Kiseki: MEOW MEOW MEOW. Translation: ITS MY TURN.

Everyone: PHAHAHAHAHAHAH.

Kiseki: Meow meow. Translation: Shut up.

Me: RONALD. HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME EAT SALT.

Grell: It's my turn~

Ronald: DO IT. JUST. DO. IT. DONT LET YOUR DREAMS BE DREAMS. JUST DO IT.

Me: That's enough, Shia Lebouf.

Grell: *Kisses le moi*

Me: 0/0

Ronald: *Smirking* Heh.

Me: RONALD, I'LL KILL YOU... I'LL GO LEARN TO BE A REAPER FIRST. *Goes to reaper school*

Grell: That might take a while...

Me: *Comes back with an axe* COME HERE RONALD. *Chases Ronald*

Ronald: HELP ME.

Grell: No.

Alois, Ciel, Claude, Sebastian, Will And The Phantomhive Staff: DO WE GET A SAY IN THIS CHAPTER?!

Me: You just did. *Goes back to chasing Ronald*

Ronald: DOES THIS MEAN SHE'S A REAPER NOW?!

Grell: Her eyes look very greeny-yellow... So yes.

Me And Ronald: Wait. WHAT?!

William: Sel-Chan is now a full reaper.

Me: I ONLY WANTED THE DEATH SCYNTH. (Sorry if I spelt that wrong)

William: Well, too bad.

Me: I ALWAYS HATED YOU.

William: You know you love me :3

Me: ...

Ronald: ...

Me: That isn't something William would do...

Ciel: Wait, where's Alois?

Me: Hold on. *Looks at Williams hands* CLAUDE.

Claude: What?

Me: YOU MURDERED ALOIS AGAIN... AND PUT THE RING ON WILL.

Claude: No I didn't...

William: HEY, CIEL. LETS HAVE A BIKINI PARTY.

Me: Oh really?

Claude: ...

Ciel: NO. I WAS ALREADY POSSESSED BY YOU.

Me: *Takes the ring off William*

William: Why am I dressed like this?

Me: Alois possessed you.

William: I _will_ find him, and I _will_ kill him.

Kiseki: MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW. Translation: GUYS, YOU'RE MAKING THE CHAPTER TOO LONG... AGAIN.

Snake: GUYS, YOU'RE MAKING THE CHAPTER TOO LONG. Says Oscar.

Kiseki: MEOW MEOW MEOW. Translation: THATS WHAT I SAID.

Claude: Alois is still dead...

Me: BRING HIM BACK TO LIFE THEN.

Claude: *Brings Alois back to life*

Alois: CLAUDE. WHY DID YOU MURDER ME AGAIN?!

Claude: I was hungry...

Alois: BAKA.

Me: Such rudeness, and on my show too. ;-;

Grell: TA TA FOR NOW~

Me: Heheheheheh... I'm a reaper now *Creepy smile*

Ronald: Help me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kiseki, I know you love this, but how many chapters do you want? I can't keep doing this forever.**

Me: Blub.

Kiseki: I swear, you are so weird.

Me: Get used to it. We have a thingy from Ms. Kiseki herself.

I'm not usually sarcastic at all. Nyan. Get better soon, Sel-dono and take your medicine before you get us all sick. Cats can get sick easily. The one time I got Avian Flu. It wasn't pretty, there were feathers everywhere. No one has forgotten that I have wings, right? Speaking of which, I can break the sound barrier, and Sebastian, I dare you to let me give you flying lessons. The key is to keep a steady pace when flapping, and glide if you get tired. First come basics, then maneuvering tight spaces, and lastly, free form. Come to me when you're ready. Now, for Christmas presents! For Sebby, I have souls. They came from the the bad residents of Neko no Kuni. Ciel, I have some green tea. The stuff's kinda strong, so be careful. For Alois and Claude, my dear friend Arceus is coming to visit. Let's just say the god of all Pokémon isn't very happy with you two. Grell, a Sebastian plushy along with my sympathy. Sel-dono gets my delicious sushi, I made it 30 minutes ago. William gets a well-deserved vacation to a place of his choosing. To all of the reapers, Death Scythe care kits. I also made fruitcake for everyone! There is no fish in the cake. Enjoy!

Me: I DON'T WANNA TAKE MY MEDICINE. IT TASTES LIKE ORANGES.

Kiseki: Isn't that a good thing?

Me: I HATE ORANGES.

Kiseki: Anyway, so, Sebastian? How about it?

Sebastian: I regret to inform you, but I don't have wings, so how can I possibly fly?

Kiseki: DON'T QUESTION MY PHYSICS.

Me: DO NOT QUESTION THEM, SEBASTIAN.

Ciel: I hate all of you.

Me: Cieeeeeelllllll, you're so meaaaaaaaaannnnnnn.

Ciel: So?

Me: -3-

Kiseki: *Gives everyone their Christmas presents*

Sebastian: I have no interest in any souls other than my young master.

Me: Deep. Ciel, how do you like your gift?

Ciel: NO. THERE IS NO SCENT, IT TASTES BAD. *Goes all tea critic-ey*

Kiseki: But... It has loads of scent...

Alois: I DONT WANT ARC-WHATEVERHISNAMEIS TO COME.

Claude: I belive his name is Arlcues.

Kiseki: WRONG. IT IS ARCEUS.

Me: Grell-San, you have a present.

Grell: STRFESUWHAEUKWHDDNDHEJSHDBHEHSS.

Me: He loves it.

Kiseki: Sushiiiii~

Me: *Noms the sushi in 5 seconds*

Kiseki: She likes sushi... She _really_ likes sushi.

Everyone: Agreed.

Kiseki: Wait, YOU AGREE ASWELL?!

Me: Yeah...

Ronald: *Sneaking up behind me* Hehehehehe...

Me: SUSHI IS GOOD O- *Get's glomped by Ronald* RONALD. GET OFF.

Kiseki: Will?

Will: SEE YA'!

Kiseki: Bye...

Ronald: *Still glomping me* CAN I GET A HOLIDAY TOO?

Kiseki: NO.

Me: RONALD. GET. OFF.

Ronald: NO.

Me: I HATE YOU.

Ronald: NO YOU DON'T, YOU LOVE ME.

Me: SHUT UP.

Ronald: NO.

Me: YES.

Kiseki: BOTH OF YOU, SHUT UP.

Me And Ronald: Sorry, Sensei-Kiseki...

Kiseki: Good, now make up.

Me: Sorry, Ronald.

Ronald: Sorry, Sel-Chan.

Me: JK, DAMN YOU, RONALD.

Ronald: HOW COULD I FALL FOR THAT?!

Kiseki: Because you're an idiot?

Ronald: LEAVE ME ALONE, MUM.

Kiseki: WHAT?!

Ronald: OKAY, EVERYONE HAS THAT MOMENT WHEN THEY CALL THEIR TEACHER MUM...

Me: ...

Everyone: BYE BYE~


	11. Chapter 11 GOODBYE

-Cue the sad music-

Me: Ahem, This will be the last chapter...

Kiseki: We'd like to thank...

Me: Kiseki and anyone else that has stayed with us for this time.

Ronald: Mara, for being the best Girlfriend anyone could have.

Grell: OKAY, ENOUGH.

Me: YES. ITS A SAD TIME. BUT I MIGHT DO BLACK BUTLER TRUTH OR DARE 2!

The Crowd: -Applause-

Me: Today I'm just gonna mess around and tell you guys what kind of stuff I might do.

Kiseki: IM GONNA MISS IT MOST.

Grell: I'LL HAVE TO BE AWAY FROM SEL-CHAN.

Kiseki: SO?

Grell: SHES FABULOUS.

Kiseki: Good point.

Me: Okay, I'm gonna be doing-

Ronald: SHES GONNA BE DOING SOME _xREADER STORIES.

Me: RONALD.

Ronald: ;P

Me: Yes, I will do those, but if you want any other kind of story please say so in a review.

Grell: SHE DID ONE WITH ME BUT DIDNT REALLY LIKE IT-

Kiseki: SHE STILL KEPT IT UP THOUGH.

Me: SHUT UP.

Kiseki: NO.

Me: YES.

Ciel: Just say what you want to say.

Me: FOR MARA, MY DARLING. I MIGHT DO A RONALD X READER STORY.

Grell: If you have any ideas for a story, but don't have an account, Sel-Chan can write it for you.

Me: Don't blame me if it fails!

Alois: Yeah, but it's all on you...

Everyone Else: Yeah...

Me: SHUT UP.

Kiseki: Exactly, how many times have you said that so far?

Me: Two...

Kiseki: I was gonna make a point... But never mind.

Me: HA.

Grell: Oc's may be added to the stories.

Me: I honestly have nothing else to say...

Kiseki: I'm so sad it's over.

Me: There will be a number 2, don't worry.

Everyone: BYE BYE~


End file.
